Computing systems, such as those used in communication systems and networks, typically include a plurality of hardware elements or computing components such as servers, routers, switches and the like. Due to space limitations, such components are usually vertically stacked or supported in a vertical support unit such as a cabinet, shelving system, closet or rack.
Computing components typically require at least two connections: data and power. Data connections provide data input to the component and output data from the component. Power connections provide necessary power to the component. Such data and power is transmitted by cabling (also known as wiring). In some environments, the power and data cabling are routed from the floor or ceiling through a single channel extending along one side of the vertical support unit. In other environments, the power and data cabling are simply strung and attached along the vertical support unit.